Vestuarios
by Jek Scarlet
Summary: —Te quiero ahora —le dice Butch mientras le toca la entrepierna por sobre la ropa. (Especial yaoi. 2/6) [Para Yarianna]


Yo debí de haber nacido hombro, enserio, porque de tener pene yo sería gay, lo juro. Como sea...

¡Por un fandom más activo y con más yaoi!

2/6

 **Paring** : Dai&Butch

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi (No, ¿enserio?, ¿en un especial yaoi?), lemmon, lenguaje vulgar.

Para Corange... digo, para **Yarianna**.

* * *

 **Vestuarios**

Es el ultimo día de entrenamiento antes de el gran y ultimo partido del año. El cálido sol de verano sigue brillante en el cielo y provoca que el uniforme del equipo se le adhiera al cuerpo como una segunda piel a causa del sudor. Dai observa a su equipo correr tras el balón con menos energía de la que habían comenzado.  
Todos se encuentran exhaustos y como buen capitán sabe que tiene que dar por terminado el entrenamiento y enviarlos a todos a las duchas y descansar, pero es su ultimo año de secundaria y por lo tanto el ultimo entrenamiento que tendrá junto a ellos. Ese sentimiento nostálgico lo ha acompasado y atormentado toda la semana.

—Muy bien todos, fue suficiente entrenamiento por este año chicos —le sonríe a todo el equipo mientras toma el balón—, a las duchas y a sus casas, los quiero en condiciones para el partido de este sábado.

Todos asienten sonriendo aliviados y comienzan a recoger todos los balones regado por la cancha entre bromas y comentarios graciosos. Butch se acerca a Dai cuando el equipo comienza a marchar hacia los vestidores casi arrastrando las piernas.

—Buen entrenamiento —le felicita Dai verificando que no quede nada antes de guardar todo en la bodega. A Butch le quedan dos años más ahí y es un buen jugador, por lo que no le quedan dudas de que será un buen capitán cuando él se haya marchado—; seguro que si jugamos así de bien ganaremos.

Comienza a alejarse de la bodega con el moreno aún siguiéndolo cual sombra. No ha dicho nada en todo el rato y eso le parece extraño.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —pregunta volteando a verle. Llevan meses en esa extraña relación secreta de únicamente sexo y aún no tiene idea de las cosas que pasan por la cabeza del moreno.

—Te quiero ahora —le dice Butch mientras le toca la entrepierna por sobre la ropa.

— ¿Aquí?, Butch, estamos en medio de la cancha —le aparta la mano y se dirige a los vestidores donde están los demás.

Butch lo sigue de cerca sin intenciones de dejar pasar el momento. Sabe que el de cabello verde irá a dar su discurso de despedida al equipo y él no quiere escucharlo, pero sí le interesa estar cerca del mayor. Antes de que Dai alcance a llegar a la puerta de los vestidores el se le adelanta y se detiene frente a él.

—Te quiero aquí Dai; ahora, sin importarme que estemos en la entrada de los vestidores y que el resto del equipo esté detrás de esa puerta y pueda descubrirnos.

—A un lado Jojo, quiero ducharme —habla con voz firme y baja intentando esquivarlo y pasar sabiendo que no puede persuadirlo cuando una idea así se le mete en la cabeza.

Butch niega divertido y le vuelve a cortar el paso. No es la primera vez que discuten por tener o no sexo y no será la primera vez que el moreno no lo consiga.

—El que estés sudado y desaliñado me excita más —se relame los labios mientras su mirada baja al bulto en la entrepierna del mayor—, y por lo que veo tú quieres. Y no lo niegues.

—Podrían descubrirnos.

—Podría ser excitante y nuestra ultima vez juntos, está y la de celebración luego del partido bajo las gradas —dice logrando por fin que Dai le sonriera ante sus ya ideados y locos planes.

A Butch el tener sexo en lugares públicos le era excitante, y para el mayor aquello se había convertido en algo casi cotidiano. Butch lo había masturbado en un autobús que los llevaría a un campamento mientras todos sus compañeros dormían, sin importarle siquiera que hasta su propio hermano Brick estuviese sentado a un lado suyo completamente entregado en los brazos de Morfeo.

Butch movió las cejas sujestivamente esperando una respuesta a su propuesta, que más bien era una exigencia, he hizo con su boca sonidos de un reloj apresurándole. A su espalda el sonido del agua había comenzado a escucharse junto con las charlas cotidianas y él estimaba que aún tenían cinco minutos para divertirse antes de que alguno volviese a salir por aquellas puertas.

Dai suspiró resignado, pero el moreno sabía que lo quería tanto como él, pero su orgullo no le dejaría darle la razón ni en mil años.  
Solo necesitaba un incentivo, que Butch le suplicará y mendigara que lo follará era lo que a Dai más le encantaba, y el moreno así lo hizo; restregó su sudado cuerpo contra el del mayor susurrando una invitación obscena con lujuria y recorriendo con sus manos la espalda del otro.

Butch tenía una boca que al de cabello verde le encantaba y volvía loco, pero no era lo mejor del moreno, cuando se ponía en cuatro y levantaba el trasero para él le era imposible no entrar sin previo aviso.

—Prepara ese trasero tuyo que tanto me gusta —ordena besándolo por sorpresa e introduciendo su lengua.

Butch sonríe durante el beso, disfrutando del como Dai le agarra un glúteo con lujurioso deseo.

Lo próximo que sabe es que esta de cara a la pared, con la puerta de los vestuarios a centímetros de él y con Dai a su espalda entrando en él sin intenciones de dejarlo hacer su numérito antes. Levanto las caderas indicándole que comenzara a moverse recibiendo una envestida por parte de su amante y dejando escapar un suspiro de satisfacción bajo y prolongado.  
Dai salió lentamente de su interior con intenciones de hacerlo sufrir antes de darle lo que quería, y comenzó a rozarlo apenas en su entrada y en sus nalgas. Cuando escuchó a Butch gruñirle entre excitado y frustrado volvió a entrar de golpe logrando que él rasguñara la pared buscando contenerse y no gritar como lo que Dai llamaba "perra en celo".

El interior de Butch se cerraba alrededor de su miembro y le provocaba placeres que punzaban en su pene y conseguían que lo penetrara con fuerza y hasta con brutalidad no propia de él.

Mientras que con una mano mantenía la cadera de Butch sujeta para darse impulso en las envestidas, con la otra tomó el pene de Butch comenzando a acariciarlo lentamente, este por su parte llevó una mano hacia atrás y le rasguñó una nalga. Dai le gruño algo parecido a 'puta' antes de jalárselo con fuerza y morderle la oreja; Butch vio chispas.

Dentro sus compañeros se terminaban de bañar y comenzaban a vestirse.

Dai lo penetró con más fuerza y rapidez y deseó tener más tiempo, pero su visión se hizo borrosa y sintió a Butch gimiendo quedamente mientras él se dejaba ir dentro del menor. Las piernas a Butch le templaron y a Dai la calentura no se le pasó.

Cuando todos volvieron a salir con intenciones de irse a casa y recitando despedidas, ambos ya se encontraban lo suficiente arreglados como para fingir que nada había pasado.

—Bueno, supongo que me iré a casa —se despudió Butch tomando sus cosas sin la menor intención de pasar por las regaderas; no después del polvo que se había echado.

—Que raro, pensé que ahora que todos se habían ido podíamos seguir con lo que comenzamos pero en las duchas. Ya sabes; agua y jabón son buenos lubricantes... aunque tu boca hace un mejor trabajo.

Butch le sonrió encantado con la idea. Ese día llegó muy tarde a su casa, tanto que por un momento creyó que no podría jugar ese sábado al no poder siquiera sentarse, pero había valido la pena.

* * *

Si les gustó y quieren más dejen su comentario, y si quieren de alguna pareja en especifico no teman en decirlo (ya sea yaoi o hetero, canon o crack, yuri o incesto)

Decidan el siguiente;

 **#BrickxButch**

 **#BrickxBoomer**

 **#CualquieraQueSeaYaoi**

 **#Sorprendeme**

Recordarles que este especial es para "volver a la vida" al fandom, y hay más de una manera de hacerlo, no solo escribir, así que..

Ayuda a darle vida al fandom; escribe, lee, comenta.


End file.
